Merci les filles!
by oOKuro tenshiOo
Summary: une mission, une horde d'hysteriques et des cheveux récalcitrant...la recette du bonheur! a voir


Disclamer : et, non… Duo & co. ne sont pas à moi… snif !

Kyaaa ! Ma première fic sur gundam ! Bon d'accord j'ai aider Shana-chan dans les siennes… mais c'est pas pareil. Celle la c'est la mienne à moi toute seule

J'ai encore une chose à dire : merci a ma bêta lectrice, Siashini pour son aide ça me fait plaisir, je sens qu'on va faire du bon boulot ensemble

Merci les filles !

**OoooOoooO**

Une foule inhabituelle était présente dans le petit fast-food du centre de la petite ville de Saint Léonard. Autour, de plus en plus de monde se pressait contre la vitrine pour voir ce qui attirait tant de monde dans le modeste établissement. Un chien passait entre les badauds et, si il comprenait le langage humain, alors il entendrai : « Regarde c'est lui, le nouveau serveur ! », « Oh ! Comme il est beau ! ».

Le serveur en question était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux couleur châtaigne, retenus dans une tresse qui lui descendait jusque dans le creux des reins. Le jeune homme était débordé, chaque client voulant qu'il s'occupe de lui. Et, chaque fois qu'on l'interpellait, il se retournait en disant « J'arrive », tout en arborant un sourire éclatant.

Comme chaque soir, les clients présents dans le restaurant protestèrent lorsque le patron dit au beau jeune homme « Duo, ton service est terminé. Tu peux y aller. ». Alors, le serveur prénommé Duo prenait son blouson, son casque et enfourchait sa moto pour rentrer chez lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa maison et qu'il ôta son casque, le brun n'affichait absolument plus le sourire radieux que tous les clients du fast-food lui connaissait. Il rentra dans la demeure et claqua la porte d'entrée, annonçant ainsi son retour à ses coéquipiers, aux autres ex-pilotes de gundam. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, une voix retentie dans le salon.

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais me doucher !

Un Duo furibond entra dans la pièce sous les yeux de Quatre et de Trowa, tranquillement installés dans le canapé a se faire des papouilles. L'ex pilote de Deathscythe se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains sur les hanches et fixa les deux tourtereaux.

- L'un de vous peux m'expliquer pourquoi c'est moi qui suis chargé de cette mission ? L'un de vous peux me dire pourquoi je dois surveiller le gérant de ce resto ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois puer la friture tous les jours !

- C'est simple Duo, c'est toi qui aimes ce genre de nourriture. Donc tu étais le mieux placé pour accomplir cette mission.

- J'aurais très bien pu la faire en mangeant tout le temps là-bas !

- Tu ne pouvais pas y rester toute la journée. Ça aurait été trop suspect.

- Tss…faux frère !

Duo sorti de la pièce aussi renfrogné qu'il y était entré et monta les escaliers en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour énervé Wufei qu'il supposait être en train de méditer. Il entra dans la salle de bain bien décidé à se débarrasser de cette odeur de frites imprégnée jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant deux semaines, Duo sorti du fast-food et se dirigea vers la moto lorsqu'il senti une présence…Une présence qu'il ne pouvait considérer comme amicale. Lentement, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une, comment pourrait-on appeler ça, un troupeau ? Une meute ? Une bande ? Un essaim ? Une horde de fille en furie ! Une lueur étrange flottait dans leurs yeux. À ce moment là, Duo su qu'il devait décamper au plus vite. Il se mit donc à courir a toute vitesse dans les rues de la ville, et sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva acculé contre un mur dans une impasse. Et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Duo se retrouva pieds et poings liés, et également bâillonné.

_/Ah ! Il est beau le pilote de gundam ! Me voilà dans de beaux draps…\_

L'une des femmes se dirigea vers l'une de ses complices et rapporta un sac énorme vers le pauvre prisonnier qui n'en menait vraiment pas large. Et c'est avec un sourire de sadique que la jeune femme ouvrit le sac et commença à s'occuper de Duo, aidée par toute les autres.

_Clac ! _

La porte d'entrée claqua si fort que les murs en tremblèrent, comme s'ils avaient eu peur. Quatre sorti la tête de la cuisine pour dire à Duo d'éviter de claquer la porte si fort s'il voulait que la maison reste en un seul morceau, et il se stoppa net en voyant le natté, qui n'était plus si natté que ça. Voyant que le blond ne bougeait plus, Trowa et Wufei sortirent dans le couloir afin de voir ce qui avait choqué l'arabe. Ils restèrent tout deux bouchés bées devant le spectacle qu'offrait l'américain qui, lui, bouillait de rage.

Q : - Duo, t'es habillé en femme…

- Grrr…

T : - Duo, t'es maquillé…

- Grrrrr…

W : - Duo, t'as un parasol a cocktail dans les cheveux…

- Grrrrrrr… me faites pas chier !

Duo les fusilla du regard et monta les escaliers comme il pu car il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des jupes. Il traversa le couloir aussi vite que possible, pas si facile avec des talons. L'américain s'arrêta soudainement, la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero.

_/Je ne peux pas me montrer comme ça devant lui quand même ! Et puis zut ! De toutes façons il doit encore être planté devant son fichu laptop…\_

Il tourna donc la poignée et entra dans la chambre. Comme il l'avait pensé, le soldat parfait était, comme toujours, absorbé par son ordinateur. Duo s'installa donc sur son lit en grognant.

- Fichu femmes ! Fichu boulot ! Fichu pc !

Pour commencer il enleva les chaussures qui lui faisaient atrocement mal aux pieds. Ensuite il attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est-à-dire un bout de drap et enleva ce qu'il pouvait du maquillage. Il décrocha deux boutons du chemisier de satin qu'il portait et porta une main à ses cheveux pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. Il cru avoir une attaque cardiaque. Dans sa magnifique chevelure s'étaient sournoisement emmêlés tout un tas de choses. L'américain commença alors un dur labeur : ôter toutes ces cochonneries de ses cheveux.

Cela devait faire au moins dix minutes que Duo se battait avec ses cheveux et il se trouvait au bord de la crise de nerfs. L'image d'une paire de ciseaux se forma dans son esprit. Au point où il en était, il n'était plus à une humiliation près…

- Oublie ça !

- Ça quoi ?

- Te couper les cheveux.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant !

- Nan. C'est juste que je te connais plus que tu ne le crois.

- Tsss…

- Tiens…

- Ça va ! Je sais que j'ai un parasol dans les cheveux !

- Pas seulement ça. Tu as un tas de barrettes totalement affreuses, des fleurs, des feuilles, des…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Des lettres d'amour. Original.

- C'est ça paye toi ma tête ! Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'aide avant que tu n'aies l'idée saugrenue de couper tes cheveux.

Heero venait de s'assoire derrière Duo et démêlait calment le chaos qui régnait sur la tête de son coéquipier. Peu à peu, l'américain se calma et quand le brun lui demanda pourquoi il était habillé en fille et avait tout sorte de choses dans les cheveux, il lui raconta son histoire sans rechigner. Après avoir méticuleusement enlevé une à une les choses, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, le japonais attrapa la brosse à cheveux et brossa doucement la chevelure châtaigne.

Duo commençait à somnoler sous la tendre caresse des doigts d'Heero dans ses cheveux, doigts qui avaient remplacé la brosse. Soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de l'américain. Heero, le soldat parfait était en train de lui caresser les cheveux. Duo se redressa. Oui, il s'était installé, allongé sur le ventre pendant que le brun s'occupait de sa chevelure. Il se mit face à son fantasme de toujours et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Heero qu'est-ce que tu…

Heero le bâillonna à l'aide de ses lèvres. Et laissa ses doigts courir dans la toison aux reflets de miel. Il s'écarta de l'américain et le fixa à son tour.

- Je vois. Maintenant que je suis habillé en fille je te plais !

- Non.

- Ore ?

- Tu me plaisais déjà bien avant ça.

- … _Total incompréhension_

- C'est juste que ce qui t'est arrivé m'a permis de me rapprocher de toi. D'entrer dans ton monde.

- …

- Et je te préfère au naturel.

Sur ces mots, il repris possession des lèvres de Duo qui cette fois participa au baiser qui fut tour à tour un peu maladroit, comme pour assouvir un désir, tendre et enfin passionné. Pendant cet échange, Heero avait allongé l'américain sur le matelas et commençait à embrasser sa la peau de son cou, y laissant une marque rouge et brûlante. Le brun défit un à un les boutons du chemisier, embrassant à chaque fois la peau qu'il découvrait, cette peau qu'il avait tant désiré. Il termina de débarrasser l'ex pilote 02 du chemisier et continua son exploration, accompagné des gémissements du Shinigami. Puis ce fut au tour de la jupe, devenue plus qu'encombrante, d'aller rejoindre le sol avec le reste des vêtements qui pouvaient encore faire obstacle.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, Duo se redressa et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau du torse de son soldat parfait qui ne portait qu'un boxer. Une odeur de fleur d'oranger vint titiller son odorat. Ses mains habiles glissèrent sous la barrière de tissu et virent caresser le membre gonflé de désir de son futur amant qui laissait échapper de légers gémissements de plaisir, qui s'intensifièrent lorsque, débarrassé du boxer, Duo le prit en bouche. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se libérer, Heero stoppa l'américain et l'obligea à remonter afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser. Tout en caressant ses longs cheveux et en embrassant la peau tendre et douce du cou de Duo, le japonais introduisit un doigt puis un deuxième, préalablement humidifiés, dans l'intimité du Shinigami qui grimaça. Jugeant qu'il était assez préparé, de lui-même Duo vint s'empaler sur le membre de son amant et laissa échapper un cri de douleur qu'il étouffa en se mordant la lèvre, faisant couler quelques gouttelettes de sang. Heero se redressa et vint lécher le liquide pourpre, embrassant son coéquipier par la même occasion. Ce dernier commença des va et viens irréguliers, augmentant leur plaisir.

Tout deux finirent par se libérer dans un même cri. Heero qui était repassé au dessus se laissa tomber sur son amant, l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Il sentit le sourire de l'américain et ne pu s'empêcher de capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres si attirantes avant qu'il ne vienne se blottir contre son torse. Heero et Duo ne mirent pas longtemps à sombrer dans un sommeil profond bercés par la respiration de l'autre.

**xXx**

Le lendemain matin, dans la cuisine, les trois autres pilotes étaient tranquillement installés autour du petit déjeuner tandis que nos deux tourtereaux se remettaient de leur nuit grâce à une bonne grasse matinée. Le chinois semblait quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées, et Quatre ne manqua de le remarquer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Wufei ?

- Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de faire ça à Maxwell ?

- Tu parles d'avoir dit aux femmes qui le filaient à longueur de journée que Duo était très beau en femme ?

- À ton avis Barton ?

Le blond regarda malicieusement le plafond et se tourna vers Wufei, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

- Vu les bruits qu'on a entendu cette nuit, je dirai que oui, nous avons bien fait.

- Tu avait tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda le français en caressant tendrement la main de l'arabe. _

Celui-ci se contenta d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

**Owari**

**OoooOoooO**

Voila, voila, c'est fini j'avais l'idée que Duo fuit et se retrouve avec des truc pleins les cheveux pour que Heero puisse lui venir en aide, mais je savais pas trop comment mettre tout ça en place…et puis j'ai eu un flash en me lavant les cheveux. Et oui…je suis folle c'est prouvé

Duo : ouais et c'est moi qui prend ! Moi qui pensais que vu que t'étais nouvelle tu serais plus sympa que les autres et ben…

Kyô : c'est raté ! Elle est pareille !

Moi : Kyôôôô ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou la ?

Kyô : hehe…euh…je…je…

Duo : il me demandait si j'avais pas vu Yuki.

Moi : ah…

Duo : oui. Et d'ailleurs je l'ai vu partir par là-bas. _Montre la droite tout en faisant un clin d'œil vachement discret au pauvre chat tout effrayé par une auteuse complètement givrée._

Moi : mouais, c'est ça… bref, bref. On règlera ça plus tard…d'ailleurs j'ai déjà ma petite idée su la question.

Duo : gloups…

A bientôt !


End file.
